


Attempt at Heathers; Oneshots

by Multifandotakugirl



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on Heathers, Bisexual Heather Duke, F/F, Ghost Heather Chandler, Heather Chandler Lives, Heathers: The Musical References, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Minor Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Multi, Other, Sub Heather Chandler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/pseuds/Multifandotakugirl
Summary: I dunno. I'm just a really big fan of Heathers at the moment
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 17





	Attempt at Heathers; Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive if OOC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler's secretly good with Kids

Nursery Room, Heather McNamara called from across the silent room as Heather focused on her Book. Mac was currently babysitting Heather Duke's Baby Cousin and Heather just so _'happened'_ to be in the mood to tag along.

"Hey! Heather," She had said. The Noisy Baby sitting on her Thigh as Mac bounced it. 

Heather looked up from her book,

She raised both brows in question as to why she was interrupted from her reading

Mac Held the Big Bear Plushie on the other Lap. "Look, I have two babies" She joked, holding the Plushie closer.

Chandler placed a hand on her mouth to muffle her giggle at her friend's silliness. 

She forced a Calm face, Biting her lower lip for a second.

"Really Mac? Really?" She said

McNamara frowned and Heather wanted to take it back (Despite knowing she shouldn't) then McNamara smiled.

Heather rolled her eyes. Focusing back on her book. 

Twelve chapters later, Or so-- Heather lost track.

She felt her sleeve being tugged. She looked up and saw McNamara on the other side of the room. a goofy smile looking down, entertaining the kid.l

She closed her book and placed it on the seat next to her then turned to what was in front of her

It was a little boy. 4 or 5, Chubby cheeks, Grin that resembled McNamara's, All Happy and Sunshiney. He was Actually pretty adorable, She wouldn't let that show though. Heather was still in the Nursery room

"Yes?" She said, to the child Coldly at first. 

So he may be cute. She was too as a child (Not to be narcissistic or anything) but that didn't mean Her Parents were warm with her. She didn't know how else to react, wasn't quite sure.

He frowned at her cold tone then smiled again.

"You--You'we-"

"You're" She corrected.

McNamara gasped at that, having turned by now, but Heather didn't notice. Picking up the little baby on her lap and standing up.

He narrowed her eyes at her and frowned again

She raised a brow and glared back at him.

McNamara gasped, Again, seemingly wanting to make her way over to Chandler, and Slap her arm. Again, Chandler still hadn't noticed

McNamara glared at her but Chandler still had her attention to the child. 

"What is it?"

"You--'re" He corrected

She nodded, Giving him permission to continue

"You're w- really p- Pretty" He stuttered. 

Her eyes widened-- internally, she clenched her jaw. Not breaking Facadé. Heather was in the Nursery Room too-- so… Pretending was needed. Or something along the lines for her Pride. 

"I know." She said. 

He certainly didn't expect that. 

"W-What's your name?"

The Kid's, Attention on her. Eyes on her, a Few Other kids. She was used to it. But Dear God, This child was pushing her Limits

"Heather" She answered

"But, wasn't her name Heather?" He asked, Confused, Now hand on her knee, Helping him keep balance and stand. He was pointing at McNamara, who, thank god, still had her back turned. 

Only once, would she thank kids for being so noisy

"Yes. More than one person can have the same name" Heather replied

"Then You're _Heather 2._ " 

She glared at him. No one. She meant **No One** dared to call her #2 at Anything! 

Apparently, She didn't have as much control as she previously thought on how Scary her Glare was because the kid teared up

She stilled and held in her internal panic.

Then, he full on cried. Heather's Panic showed in her eyes,

_The Eyes were indeed the Window to the soul. Windows that didn't have the fucking common sense to put blinds on._

Out of the corner of her eye, She saw McNamara tense when she heard it but then dismissed it as normal, sincw currently, She was still occupied with Duke's baby cousin. 

_'Calm him'_ A Voice long forgotten to Chandler whispered in the back of her mind. She stared at the kid. Her eyes playing tricks and the Crying Boy Becoming Her as a Kid, Crying for a reason she didn't dwell on. She sighed

She picked up the boy with a warm smile. He stopped crying to wonder who picked him up and he laughed when he saw it was her. 

"Hey, Hey. What's your Name Little One?" She asked kindly

"K-Kenneth" He Answered

"I-" She faltered but one more sob out of that kid and-- "I'm sorry, Kenneth. I was just in a bad mood" She half lied. 

She was sorry, a bit. But she wasn't in a bad mood. 

Kenneth nodded

McNamara turned to them and the first thing she saw was Betty, then followed her Gaze to Chandler spinning around a Little Boy-in her heels- who giggled with delight. Weren't they supposed to remove their shoes? Didn't Chandler take off her shoes at the door? Also, WHO THE HELL KNEW CHANDLER WAS SO GOOD WITH KIDS?! Mac certainly didn't

"You like that?" McNamara heard Chandler whisper sweetly.

"Yeah!! Faster. I wanna go faster" He let out a giggle as he gripped tightly, holding Chandler's Sleeve. 

"If you get hurt-"

"I won't! I'm very tough" He insisted

"If you insist, then" Heather lifted him higher, somehow gently, and pivoted repeatedly faster. 

McNamara could tell Chandler was _Trying_ to be silent as to not gain attention, from the adults, but she could also tell that Heather was unaware that McNamara was staring and so were other little kids. Wanting their turn

At least until there was another tug, On the hem of her Blazer. 

She placed Kenneth down, ruffling his hair and smiling. Oh, Ok, So when the hell did Chandler become a mixture of Hot _and_ ** _CUTE._** She was already Deadly Hot, now she had to be cute too? That was unfair but McNamara didn't find it in her to care when she saw Chandler's smile. 

Kenneth whined but he turned and realized he was hogging her. So he backed off. 

She turned to the other kid and stood up straight, picking her up, more delicately since she was younger and A Girl. Almost Falling because of her Heels. She grumbled and bounced herself lightly, Calming the kid.

"What's your Name, Kid?" She asked. Wincing at her soft tone-- She still hadn't forgotten McNamara was here. She turned but McNamara caught on the moment her neck tensed, McNamara wondered why she was staring there but she pushed the thought back. She turned back to Duke's Cousin, Mason. She heard Chandler sigh then watched as she turned back to the kid

"A-Alice" She answered shyly, "Uhm, What were you reading?" Pushing her hair away. "You're really tall" she added before Chandler even answered

"Yeah, I know-- I'm wearing Heels" She replied sarcastically. Not telling her the name of the book. 

Alice teared up.

_'Wow. You made two kids cry in the span of 5 minutes. Record time'_ Chandler thought to herself _'Oh, Come on'_

"Yeah, But you're gonna grow taller, yeah?" She said in a gentle tone. Ugh, She was going to be so embarrassed if someone she knew saw her like this.

Duke came in. Silently but McNamara sent her a look not to enter. Duke furrowed her eyebrows then Her gaze trailed over to Chandler then became confused at the sight of her hugging a Toddler. 

"What-?" She mouthed

"Heather's really good with children" McNamara briefed, Duke, Smiled and waved at her cousin. Mason squealed and smiled at her.

Chandler rolled her eyes at the two toddlers and Crouched down, Placing Alice Down. "What is it?" She asked

Alice- who was a redhead with grey eyes, like her but with tanned skin and sweeter. 

She pointed to another girl, Overalls, Blonde Pigtails, Blue eyes, Pale Skin. Cliché. 

"She was worried you were hurting Kenneth." She whispered.

Heather turned to the Girl. Who Kenneth approached and after talking with, Hugged her. 

She smiled at the sight then her gaze turned up and she saw Duke

"Bitc-"

"No cursing!" Alice Exclaimed, Pressing a finger against her lips. Heather resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

She grimaced but then replied, A Faux Kind smile. "No cursing" She muttered against Alice's finger, placing hers on The Girl's lips too.

Alice giggled. 

Betty let out a chuckle and Heather was quick to turn to her and glare, hiding the shock of seeing her. Standing tall once she let go of Alice.

_'This is gonna suck'_ She thought. 

]

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence. Walking towards the exit after grabbing her book. 

"Y-" McNamara started, having Mason from her by Duke

"Heather" Chandler warned

"Heather!" 

A groan slipped her lips. "Yes, Kenneth?" She turned. She was _not_ returning here again. She had a smile, Again

"Are you friends with the pretty girls?" He asked, Pointing at Heather and Heather. 

McNamara smiled and cooed at him. A thank you replied eagerly while Duke smiled and thanked him as well.

"Yeah. Sure. Now run along" She dismissed

Kenneth frowned but returned to the girl Alice pointed to

"I talked to her" Kenneth giggled. "She's really pretty"

"I saw. What's her name?" The girl asked.

"Heather"

"No, Really?" Chandler mumbled as she watched. 

"But I thought-"

"They have the same name. That's so cool" He said

"Yeah! Do you think I'd grow to be as pretty as her?"

"If you do. I'll date you"

Heather rolled her eyes. Spotting Heather, Heather and Betty staring at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. To the door. 

Her hand went on the doorknob and she was so close but GODDAMN MANNERS!!

"Heather" All three turned. 

It was The Overall Pigtails Toddler. 

"What now?" Heather huffed, holding in her frown and smiling kindly. Crossing her arms. Duke and McNamara watched, a Stifled Laugh slipping their lips. Chandler glared at them

"She wants to know if you'll Twirl her around too" Kenneth said for the girl

Heather coughed and Was about to hesitantly agree when she realized that it was Betty's Toddler, Sibling or Cousin or whoever 

She figured, Hell No. Betty had already seen too much. Having her Relative Little Girl as Living Proof wouldn't bode well. She took her Image very **_very_** seriously. 

"No, Sorry Ken" Ugh. It hurt her pride to say sorry to a kid, at least in front of Heather and Heather (And Betty) "I'm pretty busy and I'm late for-- Yeah" she dashed out the door and Heather and Heather chuckled before following after her.

* * *

Heather Grumbled as Heather and Heather started their inevitable teasing

"Who knew the Demon Queen of High School was such a Softie with kids" Duke Teased

"Shut Up, Heather" 

" _Sorry_ , Heather" But it was clear, Duke didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and Comment if ya can, sucker for validation
> 
> I had this idea that Heather would be secretly good with Children and I just HAD to write it.
> 
> So... This was not the original way of going about it. It just kinda went there... 
> 
> The first oart about Heather M and the Plushie is me and my friend so I just included that and atarted there... Bad idea


End file.
